


Stimulus Equivalence

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [8]
Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Jack distracts you while you’re trying to explain him a concept
Relationships: Jack Traven/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 21





	Stimulus Equivalence

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first smut I've written and it turned out so nerdy.

You were sitting in the middle of your bed, behavior analysis book open on one side, notebook on your lap, head bouncing to the sound of AC/DC as you wrote down some the talking points for your lecture next morning. It was pretty late, so you already were in your favorite sleeping attire which was one of Jack’s old LAPD shirts.

You looked up when he walked into the room, looking so absolutely exhausted you winced in sympathy. Being a police officer in a SWAT team meant he worked really long hours most days. But whenever he had a particularly bad case, Jack would come in looking like death warmed him over, ready to just drop down and sleep.

Tonight didn’t seem to be that particular case, but he still faceplanted on the bed next to you with a long, dramatic huff. You ran your hands through his buzzcut hair in a comforting manner, scratching a little just to hear him purr in pleasure. Jack was like a cat sometimes. A really big and buff, muscly cat.

“Tough day?” you asked, and he just nodded, turning his head and pressing a kiss to your thigh. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” he replied, turning on his side. “What are you doing?”

“Prepping a class for tomorrow.”

“I thought you didn’t have class on Tuesdays…” Jack trailed off, catching your grimace and he glared. “Your asshole advisor is ditching work again and threw it on your lap, didn’t he?”

“I really don’t mind, babe,” you said with an eye-roll because sometimes Jack could get a little too overprotective. “It’s just that I’m not too familiar with the topic, so I have to do a little more prepping.”

You could see that Jack wanted to argue but chose to keep quiet, which you appreciated. The last thing you wanted was to get into another fight about your advisor. You knew Jack hated the guy.

You didn’t really like him either, but Dr. Stewart was the only one in the psychology department who studied cultural practices and behavior analysis, something you really wanted to research for your Ph.D., so it was easier to suck it up and just do what he asked. Even if it wasn’t part of your obligations as a Ph.D. candidate. Besides, you were almost getting used to it by now.

“What is it about?” Jack asked, getting up to undress. “The class?”

“Stimulus equivalence,” you replied distracted by the breathtaking sight of your boyfriend shirtless in front of you.

Because of his job, Jack kept himself in perfect shape. He had strong broad shoulders, muscled chest and defined abs marked by a vertical scar that ran from the end of his sternum down to his belly button. He was gorgeous and you couldn’t help but stare and wonder how the hell you ended up dating a guy like him.

“Babe?” Jack called and you looked up startled, catching his smirk. “I asked what stimulus equivalence is.”

You thought about it for a moment, tapping a quick rhythm on your notebook. Jack had heard you babbling about behavior analysis enough times that he was familiar with most concepts, but this one was a pain in the ass even for you who studied this for a living.

Also, it was really hard to focus when you had all that glorious golden skin exposed in front of you.

When Jack started taking off his belt and undoing his jeans, you swallowed hard and looked down at your notebook, trying to clear your thoughts.

“It’s a technical concept that helps us study symbolic behavior. It’s like… why is this a notebook?”

You gestured the object on your lap and Jack looked at you like he was regretting having asked. He kicked his jeans aside, coming back to bed wearing only his boxers and you had to fight the urge to stare.

“It’s a book you can write notes in,” he replied with an arched eyebrow and you chuckled because he did have a point.

“Fine, what about the bed? Why is it called a bed and not a chair or a lamp? Why is your name Jack?”

“My parents name me after my grandfather,” he said, and you nodded.

“I know, but that’s nothing about you that has anything similar to the word Jack. Physically, I mean. Any relations between you and your name come from established functions. It’s a family name, you were just born, probably looked a bit like your granddad…”

Jack just nodded looking almost distracted as he moved closer, sitting in front of you on his heels and shifting both your notebook and book out of the way.

“But from that moment on, you and your name became equivalent,” you continued because once you were in a roll it was hard to stop. “If I say your name or If I show a picture of you to your coworkers, they’ll know it’s you.”

“I sure hope so.”

He maneuvered your legs until they were straddling his hips and you had to move closer to make the angle of your body more comfortable, leaning back on your elbows as you watched Jack. You were suddenly feeling a lot warmer than before, but you were still able to keep your focus on what you were saying.

“And even though there are no physical similarities between these stimuli, they share the same function, so I might behave the same way when either of them is present.”

“And how might you behave?” He asked running his hands up your thighs and pushing the shirt up, exposing your underwear.

“Well, they both elicit physiological responses,” you replied breath hitching on your throat. “My heart beats faster if I hear your name or if I see you.”

Jack smirked as he watched you hungrily, one of his hands moving from your legs to cup your left breast, thumb teasing you through the shirt and if your heart wasn’t racing before, it sure was now and he could definitely feel it.

“Any other physiological responses?” he asked, eyebrow raised and smirk growing as one of his hand reached between your legs, finding you wet.

“I don’t think I can use that as an example in class,” you gasped, eyes fluttering as his rough fingers sneaked beneath the fabric of your panties to tease you.

“Better not,” he agreed.

Jack pulled his fingers away and brought them to his mouth, licking them clean as he held your gaze and you groaned, mouth going dry, body so hot it almost felt like you were going to combust.

You pushed yourself up until you were sitting on his lap and caught Jack’s mouth in a kiss, tasting yourself in his tongue and feeling the self-satisfied smile on his lips. So, you rocked your hips, grinding against the hard line of his cock and Jack grunted.

This time, you were the one smirking, but it didn’t last long. He pushed you back until were lying down and shoved your shirt up, exposing your body. Kissing you again, he tangled fabric around your wrists, binding them together and above your head.

He gave you a quick look, searching for your consent and you just nodded, quivering with need. Jack flashed you a mischievous grin before coming down your body alternating wet kisses and teasing little bites over your neck, breasts, and stomach, leaving your writhing and panting, your brain struggling to form coherent thoughts.

Part of you wanted to let go and let Jack do whatever he wanted with you. But the responsible side of you knew that you could rarely get your brain to function after orgasm and you really needed to get this class done.

“Jack, I really need to finish…” you trailed off as he kissed your cunt over the lace of your panties effectively short-circuiting your brain. 

“I agree,” he declared, taking the garment off and settling comfortably between your legs. “Let me help you with that.”

Every inch of you felt electrified as Jack ran the flat of his tongue over your wet folds, before teasing your clit. He was nothing if not diligent in his effort of bringing you to the brink of orgasm, before slowing down, leaving you desperate and frustrated, grinding against his mouth, chasing your release.

“Jack, please…” you asked, struggling to get your hands free so you could run your fingers through his hair, wishing you had something to hold on.

Jack looked up long enough to smirk at you once again. He was a cocky son of a bitch who loved when you begged but he redoubled his efforts, his long fingers pushed inside you and your knees spread even wider as you moaned. One of your hand was still on his head, holding him in place, the other fisting the sheets beneath you.

You were rocking your hips against his mouth, trying to get him to move faster feeling your body tight and tense, shuddering with the overwhelming sensations.

“Please…” You begged again and this time Jack complied.

He sped up his fingers, thumb rubbing circles at your clit and you whimpered, you were so close it hurt a little and you just needed…

Jack curled his fingers up, hitting that sweet spot as he bit on the soft skin of your thigh and you came moaning his name, vision blacking out for a moment.

Overwhelmed, you opened your eyes weakly, meeting Jack’s gaze. He had moved from between your legs to lie next to you, drawing lazy circles on your belly and you could feel the hard edge of his cock against your thigh.

“How’s that for eliciting physiological responses?”

Jack flashed you a cheeky grin and you pulled him closer for a kiss as you rubbed him through his boxers, making him thrust against your hand and grunt. You knew he did it on purpose, seduce you while you were trying to explain your lecture points. He knew you’d be flushing all the way through your class tomorrow, trying not to think about this.

And how ironic it was that Jack just created a perfect example of stimulus equivalence and you couldn’t use it in class.


End file.
